


Capernoited

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, implied Devil Trigger sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: It seems like devils can get drunk on affection, and it’s adorable. (Nero x f!reader)
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Capernoited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSapphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/gifts).



> HEY-HO IT'S ANOTHER REQUEST DONE.
> 
> This one was for [SilverSapphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/), and I couldn't resist borrowing her Shorty (shameless plug: _go read her Shorty Series, it's awesome_ ) because. Well. Reasons. Reasons which amount to "I ship them, nyah." Because goddammit, I ship them.
> 
> This one was fun. :D

_**Capernoited** \- Slightly intoxicated or tipsy._

* * *

"'s _warm_ ," murmurs the sleepy-faced, happily limp heap of devil currently purring in your lap, his head snuggled into your thighs carefully so as not to poke you with his facial spikes, lips twitching just a little in an utterly blissful grin as your hands card through his hair over and over again. "Feels _nice_. Don't stop."  
  
"I'm not planning on it," you promise him, shifting one hand to lightly scratch around his curled horns, and when he _whines_ and shoves his head into the touch, you can't help but smile - you're sure you'll never understand how he can be so _adorable_ like this, considering he must be damn near six and a half feet of pure fury and power all wrapped up in a nigh-invincible shell, but you're also honoured that he's allowing you to see him in such a vulnerable state. (It must take so much for him to do that, considering everything he's been through - it's almost enough to make you want to cry every time you think about it, and so you quickly push the thoughts away.) "You know, I'd almost swear you were drunk right now if I didn't know any better. It's cute," the teasing words slip out before you can stop yourself, and you can feel your cheeks heating, but he doesn't seem to notice and that alone is enough to help soothe the embarrassment, to help you go on as if you didn't even say that. "It feels that good, huh?"  
  
"Mm _hmmmm_." It's not so much an answer, really, more of a pleased hum, and Nero squirms a little when you get both hands into the affectionate scratching, nails playing over his scalp at the base of each horn in a lazy pattern that has him pushing into your hands like a particularly demanding cat. "Better'n chocolate. Almos' better'n _sex_. Wan' you t'do it forever." He punctuates that with what sounds like it was meant to be a small laugh, but as mixed with his purring as it is, it's more downright _adorable_ than anything and you're almost sure you're going to melt from the cuteness, wishing you had both another set of hands and a camera near enough to capture this moment forever. "Y're so - so _good_ to me, y'know. 'm glad f'r it...glad f'r you, love y' _so_ much..." he trails off into an outright whine, your surprise at the words causing you to scratch at his scalp harder than you meant to, but before you can do more than dimly wonder if you might have hurt him, he's wriggling in delight and giving you the most blissed-out look you've ever seen on his face without him having an orgasm first. "Jus' - like that, mmm, yes, _yessss_..." another sharp wriggle when you obediently do it again, and then he's twisting out of your lap in a surge of motion, somehow managing to scramble over you and pin you to the couch before you can even fully parse that he's doing it, his body covering yours and his eyes alight with a deeply affectionate amusement as he looks down at you from all of maybe a scant handful of centimeters away. "Fuckin' _magic_ hands, I swear to _god_ \--"  
  
"Nero," you start, blinking wide-eyed as you scramble to piece together exactly _what_ just happened, but then his hips roll against yours teasingly and you can feel the plating that shields his crotch parting to let his cock free, and you're immediately blushing so hard you're almost certain you might catch fire. "Did I just...find your on switch or something?"  
  
"Something like that," he agrees, rests his forehead gently against yours for a moment, the hazy slurring tone conspicuously gone from his voice now in favor of a soft concern. "...You don't mind?"  
  
You blink a few more times, then smile, letting yourself relax under him and bringing your hands up to thread into his hair once more, fingers settling against his horns. "I don't mind," you reassure him, and when he shifts against you once more, you match the motion with a slow lift of your own hips, need sparking within you when his now fully exposed cock rubs against you, almost burning hot even through the layers of clothing keeping you from direct contact. "But can you try _not_ to rip my pants off this time? Seams are a pain to try and fix."  
  
"No promises," he purrs, lifts his head to look into your eyes again, and that impish excitement in his gaze makes you smile so much you can't even _pretend_ to be mad.


End file.
